warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean Eyes/Prologue
"When I strap my helmet on I'll be long gone Cause I've been dying to leave" - cave in ~ oceansplash Have you ever just wanted to get away? From problems, from unkindness, from just life in general? Right now, that's basically my life story. But before, things were wonderful. My littermates were still with me. I had friends to laugh and play with. And most importantly, I honestly felt like myself. But things have changed. And if you want to know my story, we'll have to start from the beginning. Which happens to be The Incident. ~ I start out the day by watching the sunrise on the beach with Mistypaw. We just sit there together, smiling and talking about how our apprenticeship is going. We barely spend time together anymore, so sometimes, we just like to watch the sunrise or sunset together. Mistypaw's blue-gray fur fluffs up as she starts running towards the water. "Mistypaw, wait!" I call out, sprinting after her. We both land in the ocean, and the water surrounds me in a silky blanket. I feel something wet hit me, and after blinking saltwater out of my eyes, I see Mistypaw laughing. "Mistypaw! I'll get you!" We both started laughing as I splashed saltwater over her. And soon, we were frolicking in the water, having the fun we never got to have anymore. I spot the rising sun first. "Mistypaw, come on!" I say, pointing up. The sun was starting to rise to it's full glory, and I started walking back onto the sand. I was almost at the end of the beach when I heard a scream. "Oceanpaw!" And there was Mistypaw, the rising tide of the sea finally enclosing around her. "Mistypaw!" I screamed, rushing into the rising water. "Mistypaw!" Her head pops up, but the water starts trapping her as I swim towards her. My little sister doesn't know how to swim. "Oceanpaw!" her head is almost engulfed. "I'm coming!" I shriek, kicking my paws faster. I'm almost there... But Mistypaw is almost under... I can see the sun light up her fur... "Oceanpaw!" she yells, just as her head goes down. And just like that, she's gone. ~ Life isn't fair. But sometimes, we have to make do with the little that we have. Now, the ocean is my net. I cling to it when I'm confused. Angry. Jealous. But most of all, sad. Because I'll never get Mistypaw back. And even when I see her in StarClan, it's not the same. She'll be Mistypaw. And I'll be Oceansplash. ~ The ocean is my refuge. The ocean is the one place that I honestly feel like... ...well, me. And because I come her so often, to see the setting sun... ...and to dwell on the memories of the past... ...they've made me into something different, and completely new. To me, I'm Oceansplash. But to them? I'm Ocean Eyes. -this is my story- ~ starfish I've always been distant. Some scorn me for never focusing, remaining resentful. Others accuse me of being a spy, being false-hearted. ...and they can blame me all they want. But the truth of the matter is, I am, I was, and I'll always be distant. On the rare occasions on which I admit this, it's always the same— You're not with us. You're disloyal. ~ I've always wondered why it's me. Me, of all cats. Is it my appearance? My personality? The whereabouts of my kithood I know nothing about? But I am the only cat treated so poorly. The cats' abusive behavior toward me used to be so unclear... Until the day everything changed. ~ "What's wrong with you?" '' ''I was snapped out of my silent stargazing by a rough, abrasive voice. "Stop staring at the stars, you fool! Get onto your feet! Go hunt!" I turned slowly and gazed at the tom. He stared unblinklingly back, expecting me without a doubt to oblige. And that's when I realized. I'd had enough. "Make me." "What?" he growled, though with somewhat a shocked tone. "I said make me." The tom's expression grew from confused to downright furious. "Why you little—" Without a second's paused, I turned on my heels and crashed away. "After him!" "The idiot thinks he can defy us!" "Get him!" I heard the words. I understood them. And I was scared. Very scared. I can do this. They do not have any power over me. I ''can defy them.'' I ran for heaven-knows-how-much time before reaching a fallen birch, rotting away like an old corpse. The thundering pawsteps had departed from my trail, but I was taking no chances. Suddenly the thundering started up again, this time in front of me. And it was very, very close. I dashed behind an old spruce, and clawed my way up. The thick emerald leaves masked most of my scent and obscured me from the view of my pursuers. "Where did he go?" the same tom who had shown me down before hissed to his companions. Paws rushed from my other direction. So they had been tracking me... "We've lost him," I heard a deep voice pant as they skidded to a halt. "You imbeciles! You've lost him!" I heard a thump, and then a snark of pain, attempted to me muffled. I saw a flash of crimson from between the leaves and knew what had happened. "Go back." The tom hissed at the cats assembled below. "And keep your eyes out for the runaway." ~ You can't hope to have what you've never felt before. And for me, that's hope itself. I've never felt any peace since being with those rogues. I've never felt true to myself. But there's nothing I can do, is there? My name is Starfish. -and i am a runaway- Category:Ocean Eyes Category:Sea's Fanficitons Category:Mist's Fanfictions